


Spank Me

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Adult Content, Domestic Discipline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-19
Updated: 2005-05-19
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Fun with the Rat and the Fox





	Spank Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Pairing: Mulder/Krycek...my first one!

Rating: a spankalicious Adult

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: Alex belongs to 1013 but his ass belongs to me

Warnings: If you made it past the title...

Status: New/Complete

Thanks: To all my friends in the fandom

Summary: Fun with the Rat and the Fox

Dedication: For MaryAnn. We miss you.

Author's Note: I've been wanting to try my hand at M/K for a long time now and after just finishing a long, angsty Sk/K, I was itching to write a spanking. It was fun!

 

 

Spank Me

 

by Lorelei

 

 

"I'm not so sure about this." 

 

Fox shifted position on the rumpled bed, crossing his legs in front of himself nervously.

 

"You said any fantasy I wanted," Alex purred, batting his long lashes at Fox. He stood with one hip cocked like a fashion model, his tight black briefs accentuating his slim hips and long legs. He licked his bottom lip so it would shine ever so slightly in the candlelight and arranged it into an irresistible pout.

 

"I know, but..." Fox hesitated.

 

Alex abandoned his catwalk pose and folded his arms mulishly. "But what?" he asked impatiently. "We did yours last night. Do you know how hard it is to get chocolate body paint off black leather?"

 

Fox looked down, his long, elegant fingers drumming nervously on his thigh. "I'm scared," he admitted softly. "I don't want to hurt you."

 

Alex laughed, then caught the genuinely worried look on Fox's face. He leaned over, cupping Fox's face with his hand, and brought their lips together. Alex kissed him slowly, deliberately, let him taste, let him linger. "You won't hurt me," Alex said, looking into Fox's eyes. "I trust you."

 

Fox smiled a little, nervously changing position again, this time sitting with his legs dangling over the side of the bed. "Okay," he said tentatively. "Tell me what to do."

 

Alex stared at him. "You mean you've never...?"

 

Fox coughed a little, his face turning bright red. "I...ah...no. No, I've never done that."

 

Alex laughed again. This was the same man who'd hung from the headboard two nights before, his knuckles white, gasping and groaning with pleasure as Alex, a lit candle in one hand and a bottle of ice cold champagne in the other, left a tantalizing trail of hot and cold down Fox's chest and belly, heading for points south.

 

"Well, you know basically how it works, don't you? Weren't you ever-" Alex broke off as Fox looked quickly away. Alex bit his tongue, glad he'd stopped himself before he blurted out something really stupid. Fox had spoken once or twice of his father's approach to discipline. The formality of the summons to Bill Mulder's study, the doubling over of the belt...Alex sat down beside Fox and pulled him close, burying his face in Fox's soft brown hair. He held him close for a moment, chasing away any bad memories that might intrude on their intimate, secret game. "It's just a little spanking, Fox," Alex murmured. "I've been fantasizing about it forever. What it would be like to be over your lap, my bare ass helpless under your hand, my skin tingling, turning pink..." Alex nuzzled Fox's neck, licking and kissing as he spoke. Fox groaned, aroused by the feel of him, the smell of him, Alex's nimble hand stealing down the front of Fox's briefs, fingers teasing him, stroking him.

 

"Oh...God..." Fox gasped. "Alex..."

 

"Please," Alex whispered, gliding his tongue along Fox's jawline, pausing to nip gently at his earlobe. "Please...I've been such a bad boy, Fox. I need it. I need you to spank me."

 

"Oh God, Alex," Fox moaned into Alex's ear. "Yes, anything you want..."

 

"Great!" Alex said enthusiastically, letting the elastic waistband of Fox's briefs snap back against his flat stomach and hopping up off the bed. 

 

"Ow!" Fox groused, rubbing his stomach. "That stung." He winced, not at that but at the aching in his cock, which now strained against the thin fabric.

 

"Well, now's your chance to punish me," Alex teased, waggling his hips a little, his fingers toying playfully with his briefs, tugging one side down to expose a strip of smooth, untanned skin. "Spank me, Foxy."

 

"Don't call me Foxy," Fox said absently, staring at Alex's hands as they slyly tugged his briefs a little lower, giving Fox a glimpse of soft dark hair.

 

"Make me stop, Foxy," Alex taunted, turning around and seductively pushing his ass out, shaking it a little. Fox's eyes were riveted on it with the awe usually reserved for alien DNA or crop circles. He shook his head, a wry smile playing about his lips. God had a sense of humor, all right. Like putting a Ferrari Testarossa in the hands of a teenaged drag racer, He had gifted Alex, surely one of the most sexual human beings ever to exist, with a gorgeous, heartbreakingly perfect, utterly squeezable bubble butt. It was a work of art, all right, Fox thought as Alex lowered his briefs and stepped out of them, turning to Fox, his hands clasped behind his back, his eyes down.

 

He waited there, head bowed like a penitent schoolboy. 

 

And waited.

 

Finally, he raised his head. Fox sat on the edge of the bed, staring at him, his eyes hazy with lust. 

 

Alex cleared his throat.

 

"What? Oh..." Fox stammered, clearing his throat. "Sorry. What do you want me to do?"

 

"Come on, Fox," Alex said, rolling his eyes. "You're going to spank me, right? It's a roleplaying thing. Come on, get into it."

 

"Okay," Fox said, clearing his throat again. "Um...what should I say?"

 

Alex sighed, exasperated. "Tell me to get over your knee," he suggested.

 

"Get over my knee," Fox repeated, pointing at his lap for emphasis.

 

Alex looked up at him. "You sound like you're asking me to pass the salt," he whined. "Come on. You're in charge here. I'm in trouble. I'm about to be punished. Go with it."

 

Fox looked at him, affecting a stern look. "Alex!" he boomed. "Get over my knee right now!"

 

Alex's breath quickened. Fox heard it, saw the way a pink flush of arousal began to tint Alex's bare skin, the way his nipples stood out hard from his chest. His tongue darted out to moisten his lips,his cock stood straight up, hard against his belly. Fox grinned at the glorious sight before him. He was getting it right and Alex was responding, his whole body quivering at the sound of Fox's voice. 

 

This was going to be fun.

 

Alex darted a glance at Fox and then dropped his eyes again. He smiled coyly but made no move to obey.

 

"I said get over my knee," Fox snapped. "Don't make it harder on yourself, young man."

 

Alex took a step forward and hesitated, his hands cupping his vulnerable backside protectively. He bit his lip and looked up at Fox through lowered lashes.

 

"Please don't spank me," he murmured, all remorseful innocence. "I promise I'll be good, Fox."

 

"Alex," Fox said sternly, "you've been very naughty and you're going to be spanked. Get over my knee right now and take your punishment."

 

Alex pouted, his eyes filling with what looked like real tears. How the hell does he do that, Fox wondered for a moment. Alex stepped over to the bed and stood beside Fox, trying not to smile and spoil the effect. His heart was pounding in his chest. Fox was really getting into the spirit of things and Alex's cock was sitting up and begging for more.

 

Slowly, Alex crawled across Fox's lap, taking his time, arranging himself seductively, his bare bottom thrust up to be admired. Alex rested his head on his crossed arms and sighed as Fox's hand settled on his ass and began to rub. It was soothing and hypnotic, and Alex was soon fairly purring with pleasure. But Fox could rub more later. Right now it was time to get down to business.

 

"Okay," Alex said over his shoulder. "Spank me." 

 

"Okay," Fox repeated, staring down at Alex's unblemished butt. He raised his hand timidly and then put it back down. "Um.."

 

Alex wriggled a bit, poking his ass out a little more, making sure Fox's eyes were on the target. "Well, come on," he prompted. "Spank me."

 

Fox just stared at Alex's pale cheeks, his long fingers stroking one absently. Alex craned over his shoulder again. "Fox," he said, impatiently. "Smack my ass. Hard.”

 

Fox swallowed hard and looked at Alex, his hazel eyes full of doubt.

 

"I don't...uh..." he said helplessly. "I'm not sure how to..."

 

"For Pete's sake, Fox," Alex said, resting on his elbows. "I'm naked. I'm over your knee. You're supposed to be spanking my ass, not staring at it."

 

Fox took a deep breath and raised his hand, letting it drop onto Alex's left cheek with a pallid thwap. Alex blinked and looked up at him.

 

"What was that?" he asked waspishly. "Come on, Fox. I said SPANK me, not tickle me."

 

Fox frowned and raised his hand again. He brought it down harder, making a satisfying sound and leaving a faint pink handprint on Alex's ass.

 

"Mmm, yes, better," Alex said, closing his eyes. "Harder, Fox. Don't worry about hurting me. You won't. Just spank me," he panted. "Spank me hard. Give me what I've needed for as long as you've known me. Give me what I've got coming for being such a bad, bad boy."

 

Fox felt his own cock stir beneath Alex's weight, felt his own heart beginning to race. He looked down at Alex, so naked, so open, so trusting. His eyes traced the long gentle curve of Alex's bare back, lingering on that bountiful ass, spread on his lap like an offering, ready for it, wanting it so badly...

 

Fox raised his hand again, bringing it down with authority. It landed on Alex's right cheek, the sound crisp and purposeful, making Alex gasp and cry out.

 

"Yes," Alex moaned, his hands fisting in the sheets. "That's it, Fox. Spank me hard."

 

"You got it," Fox said, raising his hand again. He began to spank Alex briskly, alternating first one cheek and then the other, peppering the soft, pliant flesh with hard, precise smacks. Fox watched, fascinated, as Alex's ass turned deep pink, slowly graduating to red, the flesh seeming to spring up to meet his hand as he delivered one firm slap after another.

 

Alex gasped and bucked, trying to stay still, the heat from his spanked ass seeming to radiate straight to his hard, straining cock. 

 

Fox shifted Alex slightly on his lap, raising Alex's bare ass a little higher so he could get to the sensitive skin at the tops of his thighs. His hand cracked down and Alex howled, his hips thrusting despite his efforts to keep them still. Don't let me come too soon, Alex thought desperately, panting through his open mouth. "Mmmmmmmmnnnnnnnn, God..." he babbled, all self-control abandoned, thrusting his ass up to meet the blows, his eyes closing as he soared on an endorphin high. "Talk to me. Tell...tell me I'm a bad boy...talk to me, Fox."

 

Fox slapped Alex's right cheek twice, then his left, beginning to change his rhythm, keep Alex guessing. He saw the way Alex's muscles clenched and unclenched, rippling under his skin, the way the dark hair at the nape of his neck was damp with sweat, sticking to his skin. Fox smiled, feeling the way Alex moved with him, the way every touch of Fox's hand seemed to send a jolt of electricity through him.

 

Alex moaned and rocked, his breathing ragged, the maddening, hot pleasure/pain of the spanking driving him mad with ecstasy. Fox stroked Alex's naked back with his other hand, keeping up the brisk rhythm with the other, and leaned over. 

 

"Do you know why you're getting a spanking?" he asked, his mouth close to Alex's ear. 

 

"Oh...I...God..." Alex gasped, his eyes squeezed shut. "I-"

 

"Because you're a bad boy," Fox said, spanking harder, bringing Alex close, so close. "A very naughty boy who needs to be punished."

 

"Yes," Alex panted, gripping the sheets, pulling them loose from the mattress. "Yes, yes..."

 

"Bad," Fox continued, smacking each cheek sharply. "A very naughty, disobedient, willful little boy who needs a good hard spanking."

 

"Yes," Alex cried. "Yes...oh God...need it...need it..."

 

"And this," Fox said sternly, slapping Alex's bottom hard to puncuate every word, "is what...bad...little...boys...get!"

 

Alex let out a breathless scream of pleasure. "Fox," he gasped. "So close, I'm so close-"

 

With one deft motion, Fox flipped Alex over, throwing him back onto the bed. Alex sucked in his breath as his flaming cheeks rubbed against the cotton sheets, then, as Fox dove down and took Alex's diamond-hard cock in his mouth, Alex lost his mind entirely. He thrashed and screamed, his hips thrusting as Fox deep-throated him. Finally, Alex came explosively, filling Fox's mouth with hot come, until they both slumped, exhausted and sweat-soaked, in a boneless heap.

 

"Oh, God, Fox," Alex managed, still panting, his hand stroking Fox's hair. "That was fucking amazing."

 

"Yeah," Fox agreed, his head pillowed on Alex's chest. He slid a hand under Alex's butt, feeling the hot skin against his hand. Alex hissed and raised his hips up off the bed, thwapping Fox's head as he did.

 

"Ow," Fox complained, rubbing his head. He looked up at Alex, a mischievous grin on his face. "Hey, I'm pretty good, huh? Bet you won't sit down for a week, Ratboy."

 

Alex rolled his eyes and tweaked Fox's nipple. "You were all right," he said playfully. "Once you got going. Ow," he said, reaching back and touching his scorched butt. "You really let me have it."

 

"It's what you wanted," Fox said, resting his head back down on Alex's chest. 

 

"Yeah," Alex said, lazily twirling a strand of Fox's hair around his finger, watching the ceiling fan turning above them. "It was."

 

 

The (sore) End


End file.
